New Life
by the allyson wonderland
Summary: This is a continuation of HerNameWasAlice's Safe and Sound with a new generation of super heros and what the Grayson's lives are like. sucky summary and my first story please read and review.
1. Mary

**AN: This story was inspired by Hernamewasalice. She has some great work I think you should read some of it. Also this is my version of what Cassie and Dick Grayson's children would be like. I do not own any of the characters except Mary, Bruce, Jack, Daphne, and Wally Grayson. P.S. if you're confused please read Hernamewasalice's safe and sound to know who John is.**

His heart was pounding. Six hours, she has been in labor for six hours, atleast thats better than the eighteen hours she went through to bring John to life. Cassie and Dick were shocked when they found out they were going to have another baby, They had been trying for awhile but it just wasn't happining, until nine months ago when Cassie fainted in the kitchen. When they went to the doctor she had told them that Cassie was 3 weeks along.

now, nine months later Dick was pacing back and forth the hospital waiting room with his 5 year old son John, who was sitting in a chair swinging his legs back and forth. Bruce and Zatanna were sitting next to him waiting patiently, when a doctor come out of the door smiling, covered in dark red blood. He looked at Dick and said "Mr. Grayson, would you like to meet your daughter?" Dick turned to his oldest son and said " come on John lets go see mommy and your little sister". John's eyes lit up and run in the room, with his father on his heels.

When the boys entered the delivery room they saw Cassie with sweat all over her and looking tired, holding the little baby wrapped in a light pink blanket. Cassie looked up and smiled at them. "mommy can I see her?" asked John Cassie nodded and motioned them both to come over, Dick walked around the bed and John crawled into the spot next to his mother and peered at the baby. Dick's icy blue eyes were filled with happiness as he looked at the small baby with a full head of blonde hair and a cute button nose.

He looked at his son, who was staring in awe at the baby. John looked up and said "so what are we calling her?" "Mary" said Cassie and Dick, who looked at each other with love in their eyes. Cassie looked over at Dick and said "want to hold her?" Dick nodded his head and opened his arms to hold his little girl. "mind her head" whispered Cassie, and in that moment Mary had opened her eyes for the first time. Her eyes were a blue that could make the sky and the sea seem dull.

"knock, knock", the family looked towards the door to see a woman with light brown hair tied in a tight bun wearing a white lab coat came in the room saying "hello my name is Dr. Marshall and I'm here to tell you thatits almost time for her first feeding and we would just like to know if you will be using a formula or not" "no we won't be using any formula" answered Cassie.

The doctor smiled and left the family. Cassie looked over at John and saw his eyelids starting to droop over his ice blue eyes, and his black hair hung in his face. She looked at the clock and it read 10:45 she looked back at John and said "sweetheart i think its time to get some rest" John woke up alittle and slurred "no mommy I'm not tired" Cassie rolled her eyes and said "John its way past your bed time and-" she was cut off when there was another knock, it was Dr. Marshall entered the room "its time to start the feeding, we'll be closing the curtain for your privecy" "when will we be able to leave with our baby?" asked Dick " Mrs. Grayson will be able to leave tomorrow".

"great!" said Dick. and with that Dr. Marshall closed the curtains and left.

He handed Mary back to Cassie with extreme caution. and looked over to his son smiling and said "hey buddy lets go find grandpa Bruce and tell him about Mary" "okay!" John said excitedly, he jumped off the bed and was practically bouncing out the door to find Bruce. Dick looked over at Cassie, who was holding their baby and kissed her lips softly and whispered three very deadly words.

" I love you"

she smiled and whispered the same. So with that he walked off to go find John.

**so.. what do you think should i continue with it or not? i still haven't introduced all the characters yet and this is my first story so bear with me. Tell me what you think of the story and i know its going a bit slow but this is just the first chapter and P.S. there will be a rather large time skip in the next chapter**


	2. day in the park

**Hey there guys sorry I haven't been uploading lately but things have been kind of crazy. Now there is going to be HUGE time jump currently John is now 17 years old, and Mary is 13 years old, Jack and Bruce are 9 years old, Daphne is 5 years old, and Wally is 4 years old. I know it's a bit confusing but it'll work out.**

John POV

Today was a bright and shinning Saturday afternoon at Gotham Park, my brothers and sisters were all running and playing while mom and dad sat on the park bench both keeping a close eye on my youngest siblings, Daphne and Wally. I turn my head and see Wally playing in the sand with Daphne.

Daphne looks up at me with her turquoise colored eyes and smiles a bright, happy smile and stands up and runs toward me with Wally following close behind like he always does.

I opened my arms and crouched down and the children came in for a big hug I look over at Wally, with his shaggy dirty blonde hair and baby blues, and a big smile on his baby face.

The two reach me and I wrap my arms around them and Daphne giggles and asks "Johnny can you help Wally and me build a castle for the princess?" "Yeah, Can you John please?" Wally begged I look down at my siblings and say enthusiastically " well duh, of course I'll help make a castle for the princess" Daphne's eyes light up and jumps up and starts skipping back to the sand box, her shoulder length, dark brown hair bouncing slightly with each skip.

Wally takes my hand and pulls me over to the sand box and plops down on the sand. I turn my head to see mom and dad smiling at us; I turn my attention back to the castle.

* * *

Mary POV

_These boys will be the death of me one day I swear_

I think as a watch the 9 year old identical twins climb the tallest tree in the park.

I shake my head and shout up to them "hey! Dummies, what do youthink you're doing?"

Bruce, who was hanging from a thick tree branch, yelled back "well I think we're climbing this tree, but if we aren't please tell us what we're doing". I rolled my eyes at his smart comment and say "Bruce, Jack you two are going to get hurt, and you know who mom and dad are going to blame for it? Me, that's who" "why should we care?" Jack said as he walked along a high up branch.

I growled slightly and calmly said "because if I get in trouble because of you two knuckle heads then you boys may not make it to ten years old." The boys look at each other for a moment and knew not to make me upset because then the Amazon in me comes out, and it's not pretty.

With a look of defeat Bruce says "fine, fine, we'll be right down". Bruce pulled himself up and he and Jack started their climb down. When they reached the ground I had my hands on my hips and a slight scowl on my face. I slapped both the boys upside their heads. "Ow" both boys said as they rubbed the back of their raven hair and both turned to give a recently learned bat glare to their oldest sister with steel blue eyes.

"What was that for?" Jack asked I looked at my brother at said "that was for doing something you know you shouldn't and for talking back"

Bruce rolled his eyes and said "whatever, lets go find dad" Jack nodded in agreement and the boys run to find their father.

* * *

No one POV

John had grown to look just like his father, a tall, lean man who grew into his body. So when his mother looked over to see her 17 year old son being pulled to the sandbox by her youngest son and her youngest daughter. She smiles and touches her husband's hand and he looks to her and sees Cassie staring at the sandbox with a smile on her face. He looks at the sandbox and finds his son, who looks so much like himself, filling a bucket with tan, grainy sand and two pairs of hands patting down the sand inside the bucket. "Dad!" the parents turned their heads to see their twins running towards them.

"What is it boys?" Dick asked his sons "wanna play soccer dad?" Jack asked Dick smiled got up and said "ok boys, but be prepared to lose" "in your dreams, dad" Bruce retorted smiling. The boys all ran towards the soccer ball that sat idle in the grass. Mary sat in the space her father had just left, and sighed and said this turned out to be an okay day, Cassie looked over at her daughter and smiled.

**so that was chapter two i promise it will get better next chapter review please! tell me what you think.**


	3. taken

**Hey guys I really hope you're still reading this. I didn't update much because things were pretty crazy these past few weeks so I'm hoping that this chapter can make up for it.**

**3****rd**** person POV**

It's been a week since that day in the park. As John sits in his global studies class, hardly paying any attention to the teacher's boring lectures on the Chinese Revolution.

He looks outside the window and sees the flashing blue and red lights signaling trouble somewhere within the city. He watches the cars zoom down the street, he wonders whether or not his parents are taking care of the situation or-

"John Grayson" John is pulled from his thoughts when he looks towards the door where he sees the school administrator standing there with a slight frown on her face. "John, if you could please come with me, and bring your things" he gathers his belongings and walks out into the hall with the administrator. She looked at John and said "John, your mother called and said there has been a family emergency and told us to tell you to go home immediately" he nodded his head and turned and left to go to the student parking lot. When he got there he jumped on his motorcycle and sped off towards his home.

When he got there he ran into the house yelling "Mom! Dad!" he ran towards the stairs but stopped when he saw Mary sitting on the stairs with tears in her eyes, trying to console a crying Wally. "Mary what's wrong? Is Wally okay? Where's mom and dad!" She looked up at him with tears prepared to spill at any moment "they're upstairs" she said with sadness in her voice.

He raced upstairs and went into his parents' room and saw his mother crying and his father gearing up in his Batman suit. John looked from his mother to his father asking "what happened?" Cassie looked up from her hands and went to pull her oldest child into a hug saying "John they took her, they took Daphne". John looked up towards his father and said "who" his mother pulled away from him and looked up at him with fire in her blue eyes and said with venom in her voice

"Bogeyman".

**I know I'm just the worst for not updating for the 4 people that are actually reading this… sorry things have been a tad crazy with me going back to school soon and working at my local recreational camp so I made this one kinda quick. Thanks for those of you that reviewed my story and if you have not and you're reading please, please, please review it would just make me feel like this story doesn't suck too bad.**

**P.S. Bogeyman is a real DC villain I did not make him up. **


End file.
